


Si l'amour existait

by Melie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Introspection, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, Resentment, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku revisite sa relation à Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si l'amour existait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Je me souviens qu'il n'y en avait que pour elle. Tu tentais de le cacher, mais je le voyais bien, trop bien. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu aucun espoir, aucune illusion. C'était elle, elle que tu aimais, elle que tu aimerais.

Mais je n'ai jamais pleuré. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Garde-la, peu m'importe.

Tu as toujours cru que j'étais ton meilleur ami, mais j'ai toujours su que c'était faux. Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins senti. Et un jour j'ai fini par comprendre ce que c'était vraiment.

Si l'amour existait, je t'aurais aimé. Si l'espoir existait, j'aurais espéré.

Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des illusions.

Tu ne le sais pas, toi, pas encore, alors tu aimes, alors tu espères, alors tu parcours tous les mondes pour cet amour, pour cet espoir. Mais un jour tu comprendras à quel point c'est faux.

Et je sais que tu en seras anéanti.

Mais tu n'as qu'à l'aimer, cette Kairi! Aimes la, et peut-être qu'un jour tu te tourneras vers moi, et tu verras, que si l'amour existait, je t'aurais aimé. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le verras et tu le comprendras.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré, les larmes ne sont que des gouttes d'eau, et l'eau ne peut rien à tout cela.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je t'ai vu la regarder, je t'ai vu la chercher, je t'ai vu lui courir après, et elle, elle qui te regardait, elle qui riait avec toi, elle qui te cherchait, elle qui te courait après, je l'ai vue. Je n'ai jamais pleuré.

Et maintenant, c'est fini. Ton île, notre île, est détruite, toute cette innocence de l'enfance aussi.

Quand tu me verras, que feras-tu? Vas-tu courir me sauter dans les bras? Non, ça, tu le feras pour elle, pas pour moi.

Qui de nous deux est le Sans Cœur, Sora?

Si l'amour avait existé, je t'aurais aimé et j'aurais espré.

Si la haine existait, maintenant je te haïrais.

**FIN.**


End file.
